Forever and always
by castlelover451
Summary: What if Kate met Rick when she was at a college party just for fun with a friend of hers? They met they talked they fell in love and one thing lead to another, and when rick woke up she was gone no name and no phone number, he spent years searching for her and says he still is. Some years later he meet this smart but savvy female detective.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHORS NOTE: I know that the time line with Kate's and Rick's ages might not line up with the show but it is my take on things. Just go along with it. Rick is about two or three years older than Kate too in this story for it to work so just so you know and you won't get confused. Kate is Al so keep in mind that ricks middle name is Alexander. Just like in the show some things will stay the same. Thanks hope you enjoy._

What if Kate met Rick when she was at a college party just for fun with a friend of hers? They met they talked they fell in love and one thing lead to another, and when rick woke up she was gone no name and no phone number, he spent years searching for her and says he still is. Some years later he meet this smart but savvy female detective with whom he discovers some unresolved feelings for that he has not felt in some long time.

Kate left that morning leaving Alexander Rodgers in his dorm room she felt like it was the right thing to do. She never saw him again and she never thought that it would hurt that much to leave him in the morning. Several days later she doesn't feel good and she is several days late. Kate decided to call her mom just to make sure she knew before anything got worse or something happened to her. 9 moths latter on September 17, 1995 she gives birth to a beautiful girl, her eyes not blue like the color of her father's nor green like hers but a combination of both with a hint of brown which give us a dark turquoise color, she names her Samantha Rogers. Even though Alexander was not there she still put him down as the father because she deserved to know who her father was no matter what.

On January 9th 1999 Kate's life took another unexpected turn once again Sam was 4 and at day care, they would all go and pick her up after meeting at the diner to go home and have some family time before Kate went back to Stanford. Johanna never showed when they got home they were met by a detective. Detective raglan informed them that she had been stabbed to death in an alley in New York. After she left work they declared it a random act of gang violence. She fell in a deep hole of depression and she saw her father destroy his future life in bottles of alcohol. She decided that the best thing to do for her and the for the sake of Sam was to leave her with a family that would take care of her give her the life she and her father could not give her since Sam's father was not around she decided to ask some distant friends of her parents, her best option far enough that she would never see her broken beyond repair but close enough to know that she was safe.

Kate doesn't want to lose rick because she already lost him once in that college party she was at and had Sam be the result of it, which was one of the best thing that could have happened to her. She knows she has to tell rick that they met I that god awful party but she can't seem to find the right place and time and now with him being all mad about her not telling him about a job offer which is a small thing compared to them have in the most incredible night of their life's and creating the most lovable thing in her entire lifetime. Now if since she got the job in new York she must decide and stay when she has everything here her dad, Espo, Ryan, Lanie a job, her one and done and her daughter all in one place. But the job is what she wants and it might just be what she needs to catch bracken and end with her mother's murder and it might be the only chance she has to put that SOB behind bars. She is sitting at their park in their swing set.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking about us about where we are headed and I think I want more we both deserve more." She knows what is coming and she can't bear to think what is coming next that is how most relationships ended with his saying that she was too much of a baggage and that he could not live knowing her job came first. The last only thing she can do is nod and say the she agrees.

"So whatever you decide Katherine Houghton Beckett will you marry me" she is shocked that wasn't even one of the possibilities that she had I imagined.

" oh my god , oh my god you're proposing!"

"ok you're surprised" "of course I m surprised, I thought you were breking up with me ."

"by offering you a ring?"

"well you just seem so serious."

" yea of course I am serious, this is the serious thing I have ever done."

"oh god" the only thing she could do was kiss him

"so that is a yes" she sees a smile prop up on his face.

"No wait …"that smile that adorned his face disappeared

"no?"

"no no no, not no."

"so yes?"

"I…"

"Not yes?"

"No, not not yes"

"I…I…"

"you do know how this works right" She knew that that she had to decide know and it wasn't a hard decision she had already made.

"Castle took a step back she had noticed that she had not answered him "Castle look I love you and there is something that I have to tell you but…"before she could finish Castle interrupted her.

"Kate look I am not proposing to you to keep you here or because I am afraid I am going to lose you… I am proposing because I… I can't imagine my life without you, you are strong, tall, kind, fierce, savvy, tough, extraordinary, and fierce intellect. Every moment of every day is better than the one before, You keep me from falling when I don't even think I can stand, when we are together nothing can break us, when we are apart, the world just feels smaller. I want to experience how wonderful life can be like with someone I truly love and cherish. I love you and the only thing I want is to see you happy and smiling all of the time" she did not know what to say.

"yes, yes Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle yes I will marry you." rick put the ring on her finger and kissed her she backed of reluctantly from him

"But Rick there is still something that I need to tell you and this time can you let me finish? Rick I got the job but it was very clear what I wanted yes the job would give me the possibility to put my mother's killer behind bars and live knowing that he won't escape this time and I am not taking the job because I have everything I need here my family which are my friends you Alexis, Martha and what I need to tell you, 18 or 19 years ago I was at a party I met this guy with whom I fell in love DEEPLY in love, we talked and one thing lead to another, I woke up before he did and left like I always did before, I never told him my number or even my name, but he told me his, he is Alexander Rodgers…" Kate saw Castes face show some sort of confusion she paused to let it all sink in. "Castle when we had that psychic case and in end you told me you had changed your name from Richard Alexander Rogers to Richard Edgar Castle, I remembered that day we first met at the party it was you I left and I feel so bad for what I did but I had to leave I could not stand the fear, that is why I ran, but that is some of what I need to tell you a couple of day later I was feeling sick I went to the doctor and told me I was pregnant I knew that I could not take care of that child but my parents offered to help me out while I finished college then I would be on my own I put you down as the father but then my mother died I knew that my mother had not died because of some random act of gang violence, my father was drowning himself in alcohol and I was falling in depression I would not give her that life Castle so I had some distant friends of my parents take care of her because I thought that her life was in danger but I kept her far away that she won't be damaged and close enough that I could know she was ok, but something happened to them I don't know what or when they just disappeared I have no way of knowing where she is or if she is ok. I know that this is a lot to take in right now after you just proposed and I accepted but if you want the ring back then I will give it back and if you want to continue with this I would be more than happy to do so." He kept quiet for a while she saw his mouth open and close numerous times but could not make any noise come out of them she saw how his expression changed for confusion to anger to confusion again then he spoke.

"Kate why did you not tell me this earlier when we started dating at first? Why did you keep it from me till today?" his tone wasn't that of anger but of confusion and caring expression.

"I… I tried to tell you, that time in the break room during that bombing attempt where we had to work with the previous 47 seconds to solve that case or that time when Alexis was kidnapped but I figured that that was not a good time and the others we always got interrupted but the boys or Lanie and I thought that if this thing between us is getting as serious as I expected it to get then we needed to start with no secrets and nothing that might break us in the future because I too can't imagine my life without you I don't want to go back don that rabbit hole or be in relationships with men that I don't love because I found that person who is willing to stand with me no matter what and I am lucky to have found you Castle." Her eyes started to well up with unshed tears and lost control of them she covered her face and started to cry her eyes out. She felt castles arms around her waist, she felt his warmth spread out through her body just like the chills but in this case it was his warmth. She knew that at that point he would not leave her ever again not without asking for her name and number first.

"You know Kate I spent those years looking for you till I met you that day you found me at the party. Something about you reminded me of that night but I never knew that you would cross my path again but look where it led us. Just so you know I was still at that college we met."

He always knew how to make her feel better with those words that came out of his mouth. " Kate if you don't tell Lanie about what just happened to day and she finds out some other way she will kill me, you and the source from which she found out so why don't we go and tell her then we will find a way to find our daughter but I think it is best if we wait till we have any information on what happens with our life and we tell Alexis and mother what do you think?" that smile that she fell in love with the first day she saw it was back where it belonged

"let's go tell Lanie so she won't kill you because I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life by your side."


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett and castle took a taxi to the morgue where Lanie was just finishing up putting the final details on the cause of death on the Vic to give to the other detectives she worked with. Beckett and castle rode the elevator down to the morgue she could not stop looking at the ring it wasn't so flashy that it would catch some ones attention from the other end of a foot ball field but it wasn't so small that you would need a microscope to see the diamond. Lanie was just leaving when she got scared the hell out of her when she bumped in to Beckett and Castle on her way out.

"Wow girl you scared me… Writer boy what are you doing here shouldn't you be picking up your daughter from the airport."

"No Lanie that is tomorrow today is the 23 of September not the 24th, plus Kate and I ere have something that we need to tell you because if we don't you will kill us both."

"Ok if you got my girl here pregnant before you two got married I will just kill you castle now continue because that look on both of your faces is starting to give me the chills"

Kate and rick looked at each other they knew that they were in deep waters now and they would have to thread carefully with Lanie and spilling the news about them having a daughter that was 18 years old just 2 years younger than Alexis.

"Lanie we … we are engaged, we just thought you should know since you are my best friend and I want you to be my made of honor?"Kate looked at her best friend and one of the three people that had been telling her that he was good for her and that she should get her freak on with writer-boy.

"OH MY GOOD girl you should have come in here telling me that instead of panting me the picture of you giving birth in 9 moths" Lanie ran to her best friend almost knocking Kate over when she hugged her she knew that rick was one of the only 4 men in Kate's life that could make her happy, she let go of Kate to give another big hug to Castle and whispering something in his ear that made castle give her an 'oh please help me' look.

"ok so I am guessing that you both talked about the job in DC right because you both are engaged and can't live in 2 different states, and you both need to set a date for the wedding and fast because I need to know when it is before anyone"

"Yes Lanie we know and you will be the first to know just like you were the first to know about our engagement so don't worry and about the job I am not taking it I have everitynig I need and want here in New York so I will be staying here. I would appreciate it if you said nothing to the boys because we are planning on telling them when Alexis gets here and we get all of you together some where were we all feel comfortable so please Lanie keep it on the don low. Oh we need to get going because Martha will be getting home soon and we need to tell her talk to you tomorrow to set up a date to get together ok." Kate said while looking at her father's watch

"Ok girl talk tomorrow and Castle keep her out of trouble would you please and don't get her Prego before marriage ok just remember what I told you Castle." Said Lanie drawing a line across her neck and squinting her eyes at castle.

When they got to the loft the lights were turned off indicating Martha was not home yet and that she could be coming in at any moment. Kate just kept looking at the ring and then at castle which was taking out a bottle of wine and 3 wine glasses. And set them down at the coffee table in the living room he sat down beside her and hugged her and kissed the top of her head which smelled like cherries just the way she always did."Castle…"

"What's up Kate?"

"Do you think that Alexis would like the Idea of having a sister that is 2 years younger that her?"

"I think she would love it just as much as I did when you told me although with a bit of confusion at first but she will come around. Why? Are you nervous that she might hate her or you for that?"

" well… yea I am I am also scared that she might handle it in a different way than most kids or that she might just hate me." rick backed off and looked at her in the eyes she could see them sparkling them with the dim set of light coming off the lamp strategically turned on by her.

"Kate listen to me very carefully, the last time we talked about you was before she left I don't think she is capable of hating you. You have been more like her mother than Meredith is sure she gave birth to her but Meredith is more of the crazy aunt with money that stops by when she has time not when Alexis needs her. You put her needs before yours. She looks up to you I guess you can say you are her role model her rock that reminds her of what a mother should be like and I am sure that our daughter would be just the same so don't beat yourself up for it ok."

"Oh my good what if Sam hates me for leaving her? What if she doesn't want to know who we are because I left her with some friends of her grandparents? God she must hate me."

" I am sure that if she hates you for now she won't for long she needs to understand that you made that decision for her future and you thought that was the best option so no if she hates you she must really hate me because I wasn't even there when she was born and no it wasn't you fault you could not find me which reminds me we can't really go looking for her when she is 18 because she is almost an adult now what do you suggest we do?"

But before Kate could even think about an option the heard the door open and Martha walking in."

"Hey kiddos what are you both up to."

"Waiting for you mother" said rick standing up to go and hug his mom. Kate watched the interaction between mother and son from the couch.

"ok now is there something you want to tell me because you give me very few hug Richard and they are when you want something and or something is going on."

"we can't fool you mother can we"

" ok what is going on did something happen to Alexis are you guys taking time away from one another please tell me that is not it."

"Please mother yes we fought but it is all ok now we worked things out, and no it has nothing to do with Alexis. I… I proposed to Kate we are getting married and….." rick could not even finish without Martha getting up from the couch and going over to Kate to congratulate her.

"it was about time kiddo. So how did he prop the question please tell me he did not make you choose between him and your job offer and you chose him don t get me wrong but it is great but if he made you choose…."

"No Martha he did not make me choose I chose to stay here because I have everything my job my friends and family you Alexis him and…"

"Dad? Grams? Kate? I am home."

" Pump kin what are you doing home I thought that your plane landed tomorrow? Not that I am complaining but you should have called?"

"my friend brought me and this cute guy home we dropped him of first and I just came up to change and take a new set of clothes we are going to a party and then I was just going to crash in her place? Of course if you want me to stay I could it's no big deal but let me just tell her ok"

"No pumpkin its ok you should go decompress with her but call me when you get there ok and there is no need to let your friend wait for you down stair tell her to come up I sure could meet her and I am sure Kate and grams would too?"

"dad no its late and I am just going to change look I will just spare you the interrogation she is a cop we met a couple of months before the trip we had this weird connection it was like we knew each other from before, she is a good kid she is actually going to work at the 12th precinct in the homicide floor with you it might just be that she works with you guys, she lost her guardians about 4 years ago she has been living alone for 4 years she is some sort of genius has a degree in criminal justice and victim studies Has a PhD in psychology and is kind of like you dad good sense of humor yet she is strong fierce and kind like Kate, so there you go ok no I am going to change." As Alexis left to go up stairs castle looked at Kate with a confused look on his face Kate stood up and went over to Castle . A couple of minutes later Alexis came down.

"I will be back before 10 in the morning and I will call you when I get to the party and when I get to her house ok. Bye Kate grams I love you all see you tomorrow." With that Alexis left and so did Martha but she vanished to her room. Kate and rick were left in the living room alone the left to bed and sleep to recover from the frantic and hectic day they had just had today.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate had just been called in to the precinct because a body had just dropped at park and east 33rd. the boy had already got there before her and they were talking to a potential witness. They had wrapped it up just in time for the weekend it was a normal open and close case an old jealous ex-boyfriend kills the boyfriend and bam said the lady. Meanwhile Friday afternoon at the 12th precinct Capt. Gates was just going to interview a potential and future homicide detective that had been sent over with the best qualifications from the commissioner. He wanted this detective to receive some experience from 3 of New York's finest and the only #1 New York Times bestselling author consultant. Capt. Gates was very skeptical about this a mystery novelist playing cop and a 18 year old working as a homicide detective she thought that even the most unskilled robbery detectives might do the job better than both combined, but if the commissioner is asking for her to do this it is an order and she must take it as it is.

"Detective it is a pleasure to meet you I see that you have a PhD in psychology and a degree in criminal justice and victim studies?"

"Yes sir I do. I am also working on getting another PhD in graphology."

"Well the commissioner tells me that you have some experience working with another precinct but they had you as the coffee girl is that correct?"

"Yes sir they had me doing coffee runs all day and I never really got to work on an actual case although I did get some experience when the other captain was around before he decided to retire early."

"Well I guess I could put you to work with the group of people that have the highest clearance rate in this precinct, which are also New York's finest. But need I remind you the first sign of trouble and either you or your new teammates will be in serious trouble with me and the commissioner understood detective Rodgers?"

"Yes sir understood loud and clear."

"Now they are at a crime scene right now but they should be getting here any moment…"as Capt. gates said that she watched as the elevators doors opened and reveal the best homicide team she had in her whole career.

"Detectives Esposito, Ryan, Beckett and Mr. Castle. My office NOW!" as they entered the captains office they noticed a young girl facing the window."

"Detectives this will be your new team mate detective Rodgers." as she turned around Beckett froze in place. Her eyes reminded her of her daughter and she could not bear the thought that the girl standing in front of her could be her daughter. She stormed out without saying another word although she had not said a thing since she got into gates office.

"I guess I should go get her see what got in to her nice to meet you detective. sito Ryan ill see you at the old haunt you are invited too detective Rodgers." sure bro well see you there" said Esposito with Ryan taking out his phone to call jenny to tell her that he would pick her up after work to meet up with the team.

"please Mr. castle call me Sam, jet or SJ I don't mind any of the three"

" ok then but you must call me castle we are a team after all. well I better get going before she does something reckless"

"dude if she hears you she would either give the look, the eye roll or kill you."

"hah hah hah very funny sito, see you later." as castle got into the elevator his phone rang.

"Castle"

"Hey are you coming or do I go home"

"I am in the elevator. And now I am in the lobby where are you Kate?"

"OVER HERE"

"Do you want to talk about it now or somewhere else at the loft or what?"

"I would love to get something to eat before we go home and change to go to the old haunt and Remy's sound good?"

" Remy's it is lets go" as they went to Remy's Alexis had invited Sam over to the loft to get together for a girls night out with Lanie Kate and them since she was her best friend and Kate would soon be her stepmother and act more like a mother than her mother ever did. She loved Kate she had been there for her even more times than her mother ever was she cared about her even when she didn't have to and now they were getting the whole gang together to announce their engagement.

"Hey dad is it OK if I invite Sam"

" you'll have to ask Kate for that pumpkin, but it is OK with me so I get to meet him."

"Dad Sam is a girl and I a consider her to be my best friend why did you think she was a guy." Alexis gave her dad the Kate eye roll, something she picked up from spending time with Kate,and moved to talk to Kate.

"Hey Kate can I invite my friend samantha?"

"Sure I don't mind."

"Thanks I'll cal her right away"alexis stepped outside of the old haunt to text Sam.

_"Hey do you want to come over to my dads bar I know you can't drink and neither can I but at least you won't be stuck at your loft?"_

_"Thanks lex. Send me the address I'll be there as soon as I can!"_alexis sent her the address and went inside and waited for Sam.

" hey Sam you made it pretty fast."

"Yea well I ran here does that mean i could say I am the flash now?! Jk I live relatively close who knew. Hey those are my new coworkers wow this is a small world."

"Really?!, well they are the gang come on it will be a way to get to know them better."

"O-ok." Sam was a bit nervous she knew the reputation that preceded gates and Beckett but not Esposito's Ryan's Lanie's or even castles but from what alexis talked about her dad was that of a very caring and loving father, and sometimes overprotective but most of all fun and charismatic.

"Dad this is sam see she is not a boy"

"Hi my name is samantha but most people aside from your daughter call me SJ so feel free to call me whatever you feel comfortable Mr. Castle"

"Aren't you Kate's new partner, well in the eyes of the law technically castle is not your partner Beckett." Said espo knowing Beckett had just given him the look.

" can I talk with you sam for a moment" said Kate pulling sam aside and taking her outside.

" can I ask you a very personal question sam?"

"Sure I don't mind."

"Please call me Kate outside of work and Beckett when we are at work. So are you adopted or do you live with your biological parents? You don't have to answer it if you think it is to personal."

"No its OK Kate I live alone in the loft the people that took care of me. They weren't my biological parents. According to them my mom would come back for me when she had resolved some personal issues that she was dealing with and did not want me to see her suffering."at this point Kate had had enough of pretending that she did not know who this kid was she had those same exact eyes that hair and she was the same age that her daughter would be .

" do you hate your mom for leaving and not coming back for you?"

"No she must have had a very good reason for not coming back, I just wish that before Sara and John died they would have at least told me where she lives."

"Sam I think I might be able to help you with knowing where your mom is and who she is. But first we got to tell castle and alexis."

"Yea sure I would love that alexis is kind of like a big sister to me and since we met we have had this weird connection it would surprise me though if Mr. Castle is my jokes around with that, we tell people we are sisters and they don't hesitate. She insists on taking a test but I don'really mind if she is or isn't."

"Come on let's go and call castle and alexis here OK." Kate went inside and and called alexis and castle boys and Lanie were looking at each other.

" what is so Important that you called us outside to talk that we could not talk about it in front of the guys Kate"

" well first you already know castle but not Alexis"

"OK this seems serious, go on"

"I have a daughter and she is your stepsister. To make a long story short your dad and I met way before I brought him in on his last derrick storm book signing. We met at college and one thing lead to another and we never saw each other again."

" ok so you are telling me that I have a sister that I did not know about and you are just telling me this."

" yes and I think that we have found her."castle Alexis and saw all gave each other looks and then looked back at Kate who was now a bit too confused she thought that alexis would be mad and castle would just keep making questions.

" so you know who our daughter is? Do I know her? Where is she how did you find her?"

"Sam you're 18 right and the people who took care of you were Sarah and John glade?"

"Yea but how did you know their last name I never told you or anyone not even lex?"

"Sam That weird connection that you say you have with alexis is because you two ARE sisters." Sam could not be live the words that were coming out of Kate's mouth she thought she was dreaming it was too much to take in finding out lex was her sister that Kate was her mother and that castle was her father she did what she thought was the right thing to do.

" i...I need to take a walk and process all of this." With that she turned around and ran towards her apartment. Alexis was in shock what they had told people that they were sisters but they thought it was a lie and now it turns out it was true she was so excited she could not believe it , she turned to give sam a hug.

"where is sam?"

"she turned and left pumpkin."

"i guess it was too much i knew i should have told her later or maybe tomorrow god now she hates me what have i done castle our daughter finally comes to us and i manage to push her away."

"kate don't punish yourself i swear she doesn't hate you for as long as i have known her she does not hate you she loves you she understands that you did not decide to leave her like my mother did, even my mother i know she loves me but she does not care about me the way you do you she is lucky to have you as a mom. I know where she lives I will go and talk to her OK but punish yourself Kate she doesn't hate you."with that alexis turned around and left to Sam's house she knew that she wasn't mad with Kate but she did not understand her behaviour sam wanted to find her real parents and now she was gone. Why?


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the old haunt castle and Beckett were ready to explain to the guys and Lanie what had just happened.

"OK girl are you going to explain what the hell was all that about you bring us here to tell us something important and then you just take castle alexis and by what esposito and Ryan told me your new partner Samantha out to talk to them and you come back with out alexis and Samantha. What is going on explain?"

"Lanie….18 years ago I met castle but at the time he wasn't castle he was Rodgers. I got pregnant and had a daughter. When my mom died my dad became an alcoholic and I felt the responsibility to take care of him but I fell down that rabbit hole I could not let my daughter see me or my dad like that so I had some friends of my parents take care of her. I...I have not seen her since. When Sam came in to the precinct she reminded me of her and then when she came here she cleared my doubts. Sam is our daughter."lanie did not know what to say neither were the boys they knew that that spark that castle and Beckett had was interesting and they wanted to find out more and Beckett had just told them why, they knew Beckett was not the type of person to share her private life with anyone but they had become like family. Now all they could think of was to find sam and bring her to her senses.

Meanwhile at Sam's loft

Sam was pacing her living room she had gotten the job she always wanted with three of new Yorks finest and the best selling author as a consultant then she gets a lead as to where to find her mother and then she finds out that she is her new teammate her partner and her father is THE RICHARD CASTLE plus she has a sister her friend alexis. Then she heard a faint knock on the door, she ignored it but it just got stronger.

"Sam I know you are in there your doorman told me, so either you open the door or I will get him to open it!" She knew that lex would not give up so decided to do what she would inevitably happen.

"What is wrong?"

" why did you run off like that kate-YOUR mom thinks you hate her. I know you don't so what the hell sam!?"

" look you are right I don't hate her its just that it was too much for one day I get my dream job with the best in the industry and then it turned out that they have clues as to how to find her,then... Then it turned out that you dad is my dad and they my mom is my partner and you are my sister its just too much I...I..."

"You did not know what to do so you ran."

"Yea I did not mean to punish her or anything."

"Well the good news is that you don't have to worry about anything I know how to fix it!"

"How?!"

"We go and talk to her give her a hug, get to know each other, get back the years you lost maybe not today but tomorrow or another day but you do need to see her now. So come on let's go back its a good thing that you live so close."

When the got to the old haunt they saw that there was not that many cars out side. They walked inside and alexis ran over to her father and sam just stood there admiring that small family her father and mother had built. She wondered how she a would fit in to it?how they might take her sudden appearance?

"Sam?" Kate called bringing her back to reality.

"Yes mom?"Kate's expression changed from regret to joy, and in a blink of an eye she was hugging her were reunited at last but kate knew that this was not over,bracken could attack at any moment and place.

"We need to talk mom but not today how about tomorrow?"

"Yes that would be perfect I was going to tell you the same thing,come i want to introduce you to everyone."they walked over to the table esposito and Ryan watched as they made their way over she looked like her mom and had the smile of her father they knew that they would talk about what was going to happen between them but not there and not now she was Becketts daughter and if that was any indication you did not want to make her mad.

"Guys this is our daughter Samantha jetsemany Rodgers and new partner."

The night had gone pretty smooth they talked and laughed sam and kate could tell that they were making progression in there life but there was still so much they needed to clear out. As the four walked out of the old haunt they were laughing some might say that there was nothing in between them they they have always been together as a family.

"Hey kate can I tell you something?"

"Sure anything lex"

" OK but promise me that you will hear me out and not interrupt me."

"Yes,is everything OK?"

"You know that my mom is only there when she needs something from me or dad and you have always been there for me you have shown interest in me not to get close to my dad but because you care for me and don't get me wrong I love my mom but you are there when I need you and I love like my mom you were there when I came back from Paris after I had gotten kidnapped and my mom wasn't. I guess you could say she was too busy with her lavishing lifestyle but I was am her daughter and I just wanted to tell you that I am great full for you being there for me and my dad and now sam she needs you and so do my dad and I you are like my mom."alexis was now crying and kate just gave her a hug and held her till she called down. Sam and castle had witnessed the whole thing they looked at each other and and made their way to their way to kate and alexis, they were all hugging when they heard a small child's voice calling.

"Mommy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on forever and always:

Sam and castle had witnessed the whole thing they looked at each other and and made their way to kate and alexis, they were all hugging when they heard a small child's voice calling.

"Mommy?"

they all turned around to see a small little girl about 4 years old standing in front of them, when sam recognised her.

"Abby what are you doing here?!"

"Daddy came to apologise to you for taking me with him and leaving you. I'm sorry mommy I told dad you would be mad with us."

" abby I am not mad with you but I am a bit confused about why your dad left with no explanation as to why you both left."

"Abby where-oh god there you are y did you run you almost gave daddy a heart attack!"

" well she might as well have given you one Ivan?"sam was mad why was he here and what did abby mean they they were here to apologise?

"Sam what...I thought you have moved I... We... We came to tell you we were back and I wanted to apologise for how I left?"

" ther is no need Ivan I am not in the mood right now or your BS about why you left. Abby I am sorry but I have to go OK if you need anything you can call me or go looking for me her but don't give it to daddy OK."

"Scouts honour mommy."

"OK be a good girl now ok bye" sam turned around and started walking till she went in to an alley and she could not hold it any longer and started to cry. Kate castle and alexis all ran after her.

"Hey sam what's wrong."

"yea was that that jerk that left and did not even leave you a note telling you. I am going to kill him."

"Pumpkin don't you think it would be best if she tells us what happens before you leave a little girl with out a father?!"her father was right she could not leave a girl with out a father she knew how it felt to not have aperent.

"How about we go to your loft dad? I'll tell you everything."sam spoke through her tears.

"Yea let's go." He hailed a cab and went to the loft. When they were inside kate was still hugging sam and whispering comforting words in to her ear.

"You want anything to drink coffee water hot chocolate with marshmallows?"

"Water is fine dad thanks."

"Me too dad."

" I'm fine castle thanks."

"Alright coming right up"castle brought the glasses of water and handed them to lex and sam.

"Ivan was my boyfriend and abby is his daughter her mother left and never showed an interest in her, we lived close to each other when we were growing up and when abby was born she left without saying a word and I helped ivan raise her that is why she calls me mommy, I love her like my daughter I know I am just 18 but 2 years ago he came home late abby was asleep in him arms and I was in our room and when he comes to our room he pulled out a box and he proposes to me but it wasn't so we could get married, we were engaged to get engaged but then last year he leaves with abby and there was no word from him not even a note, later on in the day tahari Abby's mom stopped by the loft and told me to stay away from her family that they had gotten back together so I gave up any hope of finding him and abby."

" ok so you are telling us he left and never gave you a call never tried to clear anything out till now?"

"Yea I still love him why is it so hard."

"I think that the best thing to do is hear him out talk to him see what he has to say for himself."

"Maybe he had some reason he left like me, sam you can't be mad at him for that."

"You guys are right, its really late I should be headed home."

" well as your dad I say you stay here you can use the spare guest room that is right next to alexis' room."

"Dad I think that I should go home it is really late plus I dot have any clothes here so I can change for work tomorrow."

" I can lend you some sis we are the same size so you can use my clothes"

"I like the sound of that sis but your clothes are too girly for my taste I'll stay but I'll leave early in the morning to change ok dad, mom and sis."

"Ok" they agreed and when to sleep.

The next week or so went by quick they caught a body at 15th and lex on Monday and closed it by Thursday on Friday was paperwork all day so gates gave them the weekend off to get some much needed rest. Lanie wanted to spend some girl the with alexis, kate and the newest addition to the family sam so she arranged for them to have a girls day on Saturday.

Sam was in the middle of making coffee when her phone rang.

"Rodgers"

"Det. Rodgers there is a little girl here that says she knows you?"

" ok uhm I'm on my way thanks."she knew exactly who it was she texted her mom.

"Mom I might be late don't wait for me I'll catch up to u later ok. text u later."

"Ok but is everything ok? Should I tell your dad to help u?"

"No everything is fine its abby she is at the precinct and I am headed over there so don't worry ok mom."

" well ok but if you need anything tell me ok"

" yea mom love u see u later."

" love u too sam."

She loved her mom ever since they had had that talk with her mom she knew she would have done that same thing if it would have been the other way around. When she arrived at the precinct she went up to the homicide floor and found abby sitting in her chair looking at a picture she had of the three of them Ivan abby and her.

"Hey abby what are you doing here?"

" I here to see you, daddy knows I am here, I really wanted to see you."

"Me too sweetie. So what's up."abby was about to answer sam when Esposito come in

"Yo what cha doing here chica? I thought you were having a girls day with lainie your mom and your sister lex?"

"Yea well I had an emergency I had to attend first" as Esposito came closer she started to get her things in order she knew Esposito would ask questions not as much as Ryan but a lot.

"Yea right don't tell me you forgot to file your paperwork. Wait who is this little girl?"

"This is..."

"I am abby and this is my mommy, who are you?"

" you have a daughter?! samantha rodgers does your mother know about this?"just when she was going to answer she got a call on her cellphone.

"Saved by the bell chica,but you still got to answer my question"

"Shut up sito, hey lex ways up."

"Hey are you going to meet up with us or what lanie is getting impatient? And you know what happens when you don't show up"

" yea well abby showed up at the precinct as soon as I am done I'll meet up with you ."

"How about you bring abby with you i am sure lanie won't mind as long as you show up here soon"

" yea sure I just need to see if ivan is ok with it but I will ok gotta go bye"

" bye hurry or lanie will kill you"she hung up and looked at esposito.

"Abby how about you spend the day with me my sister my mom and a friend of ours? But you have to call daddy ok"

"Ok I'll call him"

" ok chica I gave you enough time why does she call you mommy?"

"Sito it is a very long story ok but to make a long story short, she is not my biological daughter I just raised her ok."

"And does Beckett know about this? she looks like a very sweet girl and you can tell she loves you but you are too young to raise a child don't you think?"

"Sito I know its just that her mom left her her dad was- is my best friend and look how about tomorrow we get together and I will tell you the whole story complete with details and all ok? Please bro."

"Alright chica but Ryan has to come to you can't keep explaining to us at different times all right I will tell him and I will call you and tell you where and at what time."

" yea sito how about we walk together?"

"Ok chica"

" mommy daddy wants to talk to you "

"Thanks sweety, sito can you watch her?"

"Sure"

"Hey Ivan."

" hey is it ok with you if she stays with you all day?"

"yea its not her with who I am mad with. Look if you don't like it then I will just tell her no big deal but you and I still have to talk ivan we need to clear things out."

"I know she misses you...and so do I sam"

" I know she misses me because I miss her to ivan look how about this she stays with me tonight and I will drop her off in the morning at your apartment... Or wherever you are staying? I still have some of her clothes at the loft so she will love it."

"I think its a good Idea ok have to go someone is at my door Abby knows the "

They left the precinct and headed to castle's loft where the girls were waiting for her and abby.

"Mommy can I call your mom grandma?"

" well I don't know you will have to ask her that yourself ok, come one let's get upstairs so you can ask her."when they got to castles door sam opened it and abby went running to kate.

"GRANDMA!" Kate was surprised at the little girls words and returned the hug. Lanie alexis and sam were also amused but sam was laughing.

"What was all that about girlfriend I did not know you had a daughter?!"

Alexis took lanie to the kitchen and explained her everything that was going on while sam kate and abby were talking.

"Abby I told you, you had to ask her what she thought about it, not run in to her arms yelling grandma"

"Sorry, can I call you grandma uhm...mommy's mom?"

"Sure sweetie I don't mind but I am far too young for you to call me grandma but its ok"

" see mommy she dosen't mind, so what are we going to do today mommy."

" well all of that is up to lanie she was the one who planned all of this."

"Who is lanie?"

"I am, I am grandmas best 's your name pretty little girl?"

" my name is abby with 2 b's"

" that is a pretty name for a pretty and sweet girl and our plans are to go shopping eat food and have lots and lots of fun how does that sound abby?"

"It sounds fun, can I call you aunt lanie?"

"Sure you can"

"Who is the pretty red-head mommy?"

"My name is Alexis and I am your mommy's sister, you can call me lex"

"So that means you are my aunt too, can I call you lexy."

"Yes you can call me lexy."

"Let's get on the road or we will not get much done"they hailed a cab and went shopping first since lanie would not go to eat they were done going through at least five different shops they opted out for something to eat then go to the park for some ice cream. While Alexis and abby were playing in the playground and Kate sat near them lanie and sam agent to go and get the ice cream.

"Ok so alexis told me about Abby's father and what happened after that, care to explain why she is with you today?"

"Look she is with me today because I told her that is he needed anything she could come and talk to me at the precinct or give me a call. But today she decided to go to the precinct and no I have not talked to ivan I told him that tomorrow morning when I drop off abby at his place we would talk either before or after talking to Esposito and Ryan."

" ok so she is sleeping at your place tonight and you still have not talked to him how could you do this what if you don't fix the problem that you have with whatever his name is,what are you going to do about abby?"

" lanie I am mad at i van not at abby and if we don't resolve this problem which I hope we do then we will have to figure something out, i raised her along with ivan and he knows that she will always see me as her mother whether ivan wants to or not and if her biological mother doesn't want to have me in Abby's life then I will back away enough that I don't bother them but I will still be close enough to her to let her know that I will always be there for her no matter what happens between her mom dad and me."

"Girl you have a bad case of motherhood" by the time they all went back to the loft lanie had gone home and sam fell asleep in Sam's lap in the taxi she carried her to the tool in her loft and woke her up to serve her dinner and get her changed when she was about to drift into sleep her phone rang indicating she had gotten a text.

_"Yo chica I don't know if you are asleep but Ryan has breakfast plans with jenny's parents he says he will be free till after 2 in the afternoon we can meet up at Remy's."_

_" thanks sito sounds ok see you then good night"_

_"Good night chica"_she fell into a peaceful sleep like she had not done in almost a full year.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning sam woke up to the sound of little kids laughing and she went to the living room she found Abby watching TV.

"Good morning abby. Would you like some breakfast.?"

"Yes please can I have the pancakes with chocolate chips and strawberries."

"Yes you can young lady how about you go change while I make breakfast ok"

"OK mommy"while abby went to go change and sam was getting everything ready and then heard a knock at the door.

"Lex what are you doing here?! Not that I don't want you here but"

"I came to give you this well give it to Abby to be exact."

"Yea, she is changing do you want anything to drink."

"No I am fine I just came to drop it off and then go to school I have class today."

"LEXY!"

"Hey kiddo look what I found when you left"

"My turtle thank you lexy, do you want breakfast, mommy is making pancakes with strawberries."

"No sweetie I have to go to college but I will see you another day alright."

" ok but you pinky promise" alexis looked at the little girl that was now making a sad puppy face.

"How about this, this is the way our family promises we feed the birds." Alexis showed the little girl how to feed the birds and then and abby had breakfast and then sam got dressed and they went down stairs to get a cab to drop off abby.

"Lex I thought you had class what happened."

"Well it was not class it was an orientation for my new classes but they moved it to tomorrow so I have the day off."

"Mommy can lexy come to drop me off with daddy?"

"If she wants to sure."

"Would you lexy?"

"sure." When they got to Ivans apartment they rang the doorbell and a couple of seconds later he opened the door.

"Good morning sunshine sam and..."

"Her name is lexy she is mommy's sister."

"So I guess you found your family now, my name is..."

"Ivan, I know who you are I just needed to put a face to the name, nice to meet you."

"Come lexy I want to show you my room."so while alexis was in Abby's room sam and Ivan got the the much needed talk.

"So is tahari around I don't want her to get mad at me for having abby all night."

"No you know she did not want anything to do with her sam you better than anyone knows that, why would she get mad at you any way?!"

"The day you left without saying a word to me or even leaving a note tahari came to the loft told me to stay away from her family meaning you and Abby and that you would be trying to become the family she left behind why do you think I never called why do you think I was mad at you ivan I loved you and I still do but you could have trusted me with all of that I would have let you walk away if that was what made you happy If you were happy I was happy for you whether I liked it or not it is your life."

"Sam I left yes because of tahari but it was because she was stalking us she wanted abby back I am sorry I left and I regret it but she violated that restrain order so she is in jail and now we could make our life together should have called and I should have left you a note explaining everything I am so sorry."

" maybe you should have I thought you had left me Ivan I am sorry for doubting you I really am. Look how about this we start from where we left off I know that you might not want to but I still love you, would you want to give it a try for us for abby."

"sam i would love to but you still have to tell me about how you found your family, and how your life was without me and abby?"

"well my life was a total mess i got very depressed but then i met my sister alexis, we had this weird connection instantly we became friends and we went to costa rica, when we came back about 3 or 4 days later i got a new job at the 12th precinct with the best in the business, which turned out to be my mother and my father which is #1 new yorks best selling author richard castle."

"wait so your dad is THE RICHARD CASTLE and your mom is the inspiration for Nikki Heat. that is so awesome."

"mommy daddy can i spend tomorrow and today with lexy and my grandparents"

"i called dad he still has not gotten to know abby really well and it would be a great opportunity to meet ivan and abby better."

" well i have to meet with espo and ryan for lunch at remy's but if it is ok with ivan i would love to,and today is the last free day we might get in a while so it is up to you ivan."

"well if you have lunch with someone else we could just get together some other day."

"i could pick you up after lunch with the boys that way abby can tell you what we did yesterday and she can get her clothes ready."

"yea that works for me but how about your sister and parents?"

"dad and kate said it works for them and that if you could pick up some burgers and shakes when you come back for all of us to eat."

"sure tell them ill text them with letting them know i am on my i better get going if i want to make it back in time for all of you not to starve to death. love you abby you want me to give you ride lex or are you willing to take a separate cab?."

"ill take a separate cab so espo and ryan won't get mad at you for being late"when she left she and sam were taking the elevator down sam headed to remys and alexis hailed a cab.

"lex?"

"Ash! what are you doing here i thought you were at stanford getting your economics major?"

"yea well i came here to finish it at NYU i start tomorrow, how about you we haven't talked since that day after you broke things off."

"uhm well i….i have a sister and she works with my dad and kate which they are finally together i was just headed over to my dads is going to meet us would you like to uhm meet up after class tomorrow….so we could uhm catch up on uhm everything."

"sure sounds great how about we meet at the park and we will decide where to go from there?"

"sure i….i will meet you there to go see you."alexis got into the cab and then she headed to the the way she was smiling she could not stop what she was feeling a tingling at her ears, like she felt when they had started sam was at remy's with espo and ryan alexis entered the loft kate and her dad were watching a movie.

"hey pumpkin what are you smiling about?did you meet some guy on your way here?"

"something like that, i bumped in to ashley when i was leaving ivan's apartment"

"wait is this the same ashley that you broke things off with after the bank bombing case, or another ashley that i don't know about?"

"rick give her some slack she just saw him again, you ok lex?"they were not expecting some one to be knocking at the door. when castle opened it he saw meredith and a small little girl with some suitcases by her side.

"hi kitten i am sorry to come unannounced but i just needed you to meet you daughter she is four, her name is elizabeth, i cant take care of her my…."

"your what mom!... your career needs you, you dont deserve the title of mother where were you when i got my first boyfriend, my first rejection letter from college, when i came back from paris after i got kidnapped, my graduation , how about my first word, you could have just called and now you are just going to do the same to my sister it is a good thing that she has dad, kate, grams, sam, abby and me because she won't have you."alexis grabbed the suitcases and came back for elizabeth and took her up stairs. she came back downstairs, her mother was still in the doorway shocked at the words of alexis.

"i dont want you near me and i sure as hell won't want you near my sister so you could harm her the way you hurt me, the more you stay in her life the more she will fantasize about you being there when she will need you like i did, i love you yes you gave birth to me but you are there with me when you need money from dad, you re the crazy aunt with a credit card, except the credit card is not even yours, so unless you have anything else you want to give us any new information we need you can disappear from my life, i don't ever want to see you again."

"i….i do have the papers so you have the assurance that i won't bother you again"meredith left leaving a manilla folder with and castle watched as alexis handled the whole situation by came running down stairs.

"you lexis? me Eli, you sister?"

"yes Eli i am your sister this is dad and kate"

"meredith not coming back"

"no your sister dad and i will take care of you"

"good me no like meredith she leave me on home alone with trangers"

" i promise i wont leave you alone at home or anywhere, kay? you wanna watch some television"

"yea"kate turned on the tv and went to the kitchen to make more popcorn for Eli

"dad she is going to be a great mom and i am sure that Eli will love her just like i do."alexis hugged her dad.

"if you want to cancel the date wit sam abby and ivan that will be fine with us no need to worry."

"no sam needs to meet her other sister and Eli needs to meet her as well along with abby they will be good friends dad."kate gave the popcorn to Eli and went to rick and alexis.

"hey Sam is on her way."alexis hugged kate almost knokingher to the ground.

"thank you kate for being there for me when i needed you and i know that you will be there for Eli as well. i love you kate "kate was shocked at alexis' words she hugged her back and the three headed to the couch were Eli was sitting down.a couple of minutes later the doorbell rings.

"hey why did you ask me to bring another order, is gram coming over?"

" no we….um got an unexpected visitor,which is related to us" alexis' eyes started to well up

"hey are you al right"

"lexy what's wrong don't cry i don't like to see you cry"

"who that lexis?"

" this is your sister Sam and this little girl is your niece Abby,and the guy next to her is Sam's boyfriend, Sam, Abby, Ivan this is Eli our sister."


	7. Chapter 7

_**sorry for the late update guys i was busy with college applications. leave your reviews , i would love to hear form all of you. thanks**_

"Wait what are you telling me lex, I thought dad only had you and me?"

" yea well my mom had another daughter which turned out to be our sister."

"You angry Sammy at me?"

"No Eli it just took me by surprise that is all, how old are you?"

"Me four"Eli told sam holding up 3 fingers and bolting through the living room to the kitchen were kate and rick were standing

"So shall we get to eat now or are you going to keep us waiting sam"Sam headed to the dining table were every ting was had gone up to her room sam decided to go after her.

"Lex are you ok you seem upset?"

"Meredith decided it would be best if she came and dropped of Eli with us."

"And that is a problem why exactly."

"She did the same to me sam she left me with Dad and yes I would not have it any other way, now dad has help from mom and us as well, but it is the same thing how could she do this AGAIN"

"The good thing in this is that she gave her to us meaning that she is with her family and not in CPS or in a foster home, lex you called kate Mom!?"

"I am sorry I did not mean to upset you"

" you didn't lex I am glad it just got me by surprise again."

"really sam your not mad that i called Kate mom?"

"why would i be lex i heard what you said to her the day we all met as a family, you love her like a mom and she loves you like a daughter so no i am not mad, now lets go down stairs and eat."

" thanks i love you sis."

"i love you too lex."as they made their way downstairs they heard the voices of the girls screaming and saw them running away from rick ivan and kate were sitting in the kitchen stools watching everything unfold.

"you all ready to eat some remy's"

" yea we are waiting for you mommy."just as abby finished talking and took Eli to the table the door opened.

"hello kiddos how was your free day? ohh who are you young man and girls, hello sam fancy seeing you here."

"gram this is ivan and our daughter abby, and the other young little girl well that is dads and moms thing to explain to you, have you eaten something i order an extra order from remy's?"

"well yes i would love to eat some and katherine you'll explain this to me later?"they both answered in sync "we will" after they finished a dinner filled with laughs and stories from castles childhood abby and sam were playing tag around the loft then everything went quiet and ivan stood.

"from what i learned from being a parent is that when it gets quiet all of a sudden then there is something wrong."

"shhh i found them look mom"they were all asleep snuggled up on the couch.

"ok kiddos are you going to tell me the story of how Eli is alexis and sam's sister."

"well you know how meredith came about four years ago when i was still not in a relationship with kate , well that resulted in Eli."

"well then how would you explain her being here last i remember she said nothing about you two having a daughter."

"yes she left that part out grams, she is doing the same thing she did to me 16 years ago and i was not going to let her do the same to her."

"what leave her here sorry kid but she already did."

"no grams let her come in when she pleases or she needs money from mom and dad not be there for the most important days in her life. no Eli deserves a family sam, ivan, abby, mom, dad, you and me will be her family but meredith will not hurt her the way she did to me , she won't do it again."martha wached as alexixs' eyes expresed anger and fear at the same time she knew how hard it was for her when meredith promised her she would be there for her but would never show up, she knew the pain that she was going through and the pain that Eli would be facing if meredith was in her life and she had to agree with alexis on this she turned to kate who was now crying and castle was holding her.

"Katherine are you ok what happened."

"nothing it is just that alexis called me mom, dont get me wrong but i….it was un expected really."

" i reallly ment it kate you are my mom and i love you."

"i love you too lex."

" i think we should get going mom i have to go to work tomorrow and so des ivan." sam went to go wake up abby.

"why dont you let her stay like planned we don't mind plus she is already asleep sam its no big deal, what do you say Ivan."

" well she is sleeping and she doesn't have school yet so i think it is a good idea plus we had already planned for this to happen and you know how abby get when we break a promise."

" yea she gets really grumpy and mad at us, ok but i still have to tell her and say goodbye to her, sweetie daddy and i are leaving now ok you are staying with grams and katty and ricky ok"

"ok mommy goodbye daddy. i love you both."sam and ivan made their way out of the loft and out of the building and headed to sam's loft the taxi dropped sam off first.

"sam i have something to ask you?"

"what is it."

you now that abby loves you as a mom and i love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"ok now you are starting to scare me what is going on ivan."

"well i was talking with abby this afternoon when you and i asked her if she wanted you to be her legal mom."

" i would love to ivan and i have something to ask you."

"ok shoot"

" well i have been giving this some thought well not much since we got back together this morning but i would love for you and abby to move back into the loft."ivan pulled sam into a deep passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning went off smoothly Ivan and sam got up and ready for work,Kate and Rick also got up and ready for work although they would be dropping off Eli And Abby at daycare. They thought it would be best for them to go to the same daycare. Alexis was nervous and excited to see Ashley, she had met this guy in Costa Rica named pi he was sweet and kinda cute but she didn't feel the same way for him as he did for Ashley. By the time sam got to the precinct espo and Ryan were already there she was surprised not to see her mom there she was usually the one to arrive before her.

"Hey sito have you seen my mom."

"No chica she usually get here before us."

"Yea I know." Just as she finished her phone rang.

"Rodgers, yea on our way, we got a fresh one boys."they headed downtown, Sam called her mom and told her were they were. a couple of minutes later they arrived on the scene and sam spotted lanie, she told the boys to go and talk to witnesses.

"So Lanie what do we have."

"female early twenties I say about 24, no wallet, blunt force trauma to the head ligature marks around the neck suggest strangulation, also a single GSW to the chest,won't know what killed her till i get it back to the lab."

"Thanks lanie, yo sito check to see if those camaras were rolling wen our Vic was dropped." esposito left and took ryan with him, lanie took her out af her thoughts.

"Girl, were is your mom."

"i texted them on the way here they said they were having trouble getting Eli to get dressed and then they would take them to daycare."

"Ok did you change Abby's name or is there something else that you forgot to tell me, and why is kate and castle taking care of her."

"Lanie that is a story that they need to tell you, and to answer your question abby slept over with them." by now sam knew that lanie was going to be impatient as to what was going on, they headed back to the precinct To put everything they have found on the murder board. while beckett and castle still had not come back.

"Sam I found something interesting about our Jane doe."

"what did you find Ryan."

"Well it turns out that the car keys found on her did not belong to her."

" whom did they belong to"

"James Kendal, he's a layer,also, check this out he reported that car stolen 2 hours after our Vic was killed."

"That is odd, bring him here for questioning,yo sito what did you get from the cameras."

" the owners of all the building with cameras are sending the footage here just...about...now, I will see what I can find."sam went back to her desk and answered her phone.

"Thanks sito,hey lanie what's up,ok I'll be right there, hey sito go with Ryan you can check the footage afterwards that way he can help you with it, I am headed to the morgue, lanie has something"she headed down to the morgue, to find lanie over the body extracting something from the body.

"Hey lanie what did you find."

"We'll only one of her injuries was lethal the other two were made to cause confusion as to her cause of death but they weren't so confusing to me, her cause of death is the gunshot wound there is no bullet killer must have taken the time to take it out before he dumped her. Her dental records indicate her name is Marissa brooks but her fingerprints don't."

" wait...what...how is that possible?"

"I don't know she has priors though her name is Daniela Kendal."

" same name as the owner of the car he must know some thing, thanks Lanie."she texted the boys and told them what was going on,when she got back to the precinct beckett and castle were already saw castle intently looking at the murder board

"Hey so who's our Vic"

"Well we don't exactly know she has two identities,just right up your alley dad."

"Wow ok so our Vic here has two names how is that possible."said kate wile she looked over to castle to wait for his carzy theory, but before castle could speek sam spoke.

"I have no Idea, her names are Marissa brooks and Daniela Kendal she had some keys with her to a car that was not hers the owner james Kendal reported it stolen two hours after she was killed, Sito and Ryan should be bringing him in for questioning."

"So she could be a spy working for the CIA or even better she could have taken a trip to Europe and met some members of AlQaeda and she became a terrorist, she might have failed her mission and they killed her. It would certainly explain the two Identities."he looked at kate and she roled her eyes

"Really castle that is your theory, she was an informant and worked for the terrorists"

"It could be mom, I mean he is right, it would certainly explain the two identities."before Kate could answer esposito came in ryan following close behind

"Yo Beckett were have you and castle been, blankets got stuck or what."esposito said feading the birds with ryan, Beckett gave him the phone rand and went to pick it up.

"No espo we had family business to attend to."

"Mom lanie fond some thing else."the three got to the morgue were lanie was standing next to the body on the slab.

"Girl you have some thing you need to tell me and you writer-boy as well."

"About what lanie?"

" you know what girlfriend about the other little girl Eli is it, so..."kate turned to look at sam who was right next to lanie looking through the autopsy file

"Sam what did you tell her." before sam could answer lanie took a step forward and answered kates question for her.

"She told me nothing, who is this Eli and why did she spent the night with you both so spill, NOW"

"How about this lanie you tell me what you found then I will leave and let mom and dad spill the news."

"Well sam I have nothing new to report, javi texted me saying castle and beckett were there. So I figured the only way I could talk to them was to call you telling you I had something."lanie said with a big grin on her face.

"I figured there was something wrong, I was just here, well I will leave you to it. Good luck mom and dad."sam left both kate and rick in the morgue with that she went back to the precinct see if the boys had caught a break with James Kendal and the footage.

"Hey guys so what... what the hell happened with the murder board."the board was all blank no picture no writing on it, her first thought that came to her mid was that the boys were playing a joke on her.

"Well some men with black suits and dark glasses went in to gates' office and then came out and took everything. They had an order they were going for the body."

"Apparently you dad was right about the whole spy thing. She was in the CIA or even worse a super secret gover met agency wich they dont want us to know."sam knew that ryan had some crazy theories just like her dad but not as complex

"One of dads theories was not that off." couple of minutes latter castle and beckett got to the homicide sam the lookmof exitement on her dads face she knew what he was so happy about.

"guys did you see the cool men in black that took the body from the morgue, my crazy theories were not so far off, see beckett some time my theories are right." kate rolled her eyes and looked over at sam.

"yea but it is not our case any more which means that we don't have to keep investigating so lets head home and come back in the morning we dont have to fill paper work."later on in the day they were still there since gates thought that it would be best if they stayed just in case, the elevator door opened and tahari came out she asked where she could find detective rodgers and they instructed her to the break room where the whole team was enjoying a cup of coffee before Ivan arrived with the girls and they all headed home.

just then sam noticed that tahari was headed over to the break room now was not the time or the day for her parents to meet her

"Tahari what the hell are you doing here i thought you were in jail."tahari let out a laugh.

"that would make you very happy wouldn't it SAM, you could keep my family and all of my happiness at my expense right!? what the hell did i ever do to you so you could take everything that i did not want in the first place but did you have to make him happy, why sam we were friends WHY THYE HELL SAM!"just as that was happening Ivan showed up at the precinct with Abby and Eli. as they got out of the elevator on the homicide floor there was a gunshot heard in the precinct.

_**sorry guys i was caught up with some stuff along with college scholarships and all of that i should be doing that instead of this but i got them all done now hope you enjoyed this chapter and i owe you all another chapter for the long wait. please leave your reviews i love the feed back i get from all of you. thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

the gunshot was unexpected. it brought kate back to her own shooting. sam was laying on the ground and bleeding from her chest. Kate pressed hard on her daughter chest. Abby heard the gunshot and got to the whole scene she saw sam her mom laying on the ground, she ran to her mother's side she saw some officers escort Tahari out of the break room she had a big grin on her face. Eli went to castles side while he was trying to get a hold of alexis on the line. Ivan was in shock he did not know what to do esposito and ryan were telling him to take Abby away from the scene, abby started to talk to her mom.

"mommy don't leave me please mommy i'm sorry i left you please mommy don't go." abbys eyes were filled with tears she could loose tahari but not sam, she loved sam and so did brought her out of her deep dark thoughts.

"Abby i need you to give mommy some space so the paramedics can take her to a hospital ok, please Abbey...CASTLE! IVAN! take her away both Eli and Abby, they don't need to see this."while castle took the girls out along with ivan, esposito and ryan were talking with the captain telling her everything that happened.

while all of that as happening alexis was meeting with central park.

erlier in the day...

"hey lex over here." alexis could not suppress the buterflies she felt in her stomach and the bright red blush wich felt warm and normal.

"hey ash. so what do you want to do today."

"well i was thinking that maybe we can catch a bite to eat then maybe we could catch up on things."ashley loved alexis and he could not wait to ask her to try and meke thing work again.

"sure i would love that."

most of the afternoon went by fast. they went for lunch at Talia's. then went back to the baseball field in central park when her phone rang.

"hey dad im with ash what's up, you need anything?"

" uhnm we need you too… uhm... come and get Eli and Abby please" alexis could sense the fear in castles voice she had heard that tone before.

"Dad is kate ok did something happen today..."

"uhm well pumpkin yes kate is ok but…"she heard kate call out to take Eli and Abby out of wherever they were at, whatever it as it was a bad scene.

"Dad don't worry i will be right there you at the precinct right?"

"yes pumpkin i am sorry for interrupting your date with ash..."

"love you dad."she hung up her phone and talked to ash."

"hey look ash i have to go, something happened and i need to take care of my little sister and my niece, think we could reschedule?"

"ill go with you by what you told me that happened this morning you will need help with your little sister"

"thanks ash."they headed to the precinct when they arrived they saw that there as an ambulance outside. they went up to the 4th saw Eli hugging Abby while she cried, then turned her head and saw kate on top of sam who was pressuring her chest who was on a gerning while the paramedics took her to the hospital.

"dad what happened?"

"well sam got shot by Abbys mom Tahari..."

"wait i thought she was in jail."

"she was...apparently she got out, she came here and shot sam i have to go to the hospital pumpkin."

" i will go too, hey Abby, Eli you want to go wait till sam comes out of the hospital" i van got abby and they all rode a taxi to mount sinai hospital.

**_ i know this is a short chapter but it would not cooperate so here you go another chapter in less than a day. leave your reviews thanks. i will up date again afte the holidays. hope your wishes come true. Happy holidays and a happy new year see you january 6th 2014. love you guys._**


	10. Chapter 10

they had all been there since they brought her in she was in surgery. kate had been crying the whole time, castle was holding her, he knew what kate as going through he had been in that cross rhodes feeling between the wall and the tip of a sword. about one hour later captain gates showed up.

"hello kate, i know that sam is your and Mr. castle's daughter. when she came in she handed me two letters one for her mother which is you and one for her father which is Mr. castle."gates handed the letters to her

"later she came to my office and handed me a letter for everyone in your team including your father, jenny ryans wife, ivan and Abby,and alexis and now just yesterday she came into my office and told me that if anything happened to her whether she died or she got in an accident i should hand you all the letters." she handed the letter to the respective owners. then she promptly gave kate, rick, ivan, alexis a hug then she moved on to Abby which was curled up in a corner of the waiting room.

" Are you Abby?"

"yes you are captain gates right?"

" yes i know that sam is your mom, she gave me this box to give to you if anything happened to her, she said that you would know what it means"

victoria stood up and gave the little girl a hug she walked over to kate and gave her another hug but this time she whispered something in her ear

"kate i promise she will be ok if she is anything like her mother and father she will make it out she is strong, i have to go but call me or text me when you have any news." kate knew that this was going to be a long night and without coffee she would not make it. 4 hours after at 4 in the morning three coffees and the doctor was still nowhere near.

"Family of samantha Rodgers...kate what are you doing here?"kate would recognize that voice anywhere.

"josh.. youre sams doctor? how is she is she did everything go ok?"josh was shoked to see kate there the lat tishe saw her at the hospital she was the one laying in a gerning.

"uhm yea she…. she went into cardiac arrest three times we have her in intensive care unit. can i ask what is your relationship to her?"

"yea uhm she is our daughter, can we go in to see her?"

"sure she is the second door on the right through those doors,but no more than two people at a time."

"grandma i want to go in and see her first"

" kate can we talk... in private" kate to taly ignored josh's comment, when ryan spoke

"beckett we will just head home we can come and see her tomorrow right jenny."

"sure kate see she is ok."

"i think that would be a good idea chica...how about you lanie? ashley you want me to give you a ride kid?"

"javi is right girlfriend we should all head home."the guys said their goodbyes and left ashley, alexis, Eli, Abby, castle, kate and the unwanted guest Dr. davidson.

"lex i will stay with you but you need to get some rest."

"He is right pumpkin i should go and get kate clothes and take Eli to sleep."

"yea dad i will go home, hey ash you can stay at the loft with me i mean you can sleep over if it is ok with your parents and dad."

"i am certainly be ok with it."kate knew that her daughter might not wake up till latter today so she acted upon it.

" hey castle can you guys wait for me i will just see how she is doing then i will get some sleep"she headed into sams room along with Abby. she saw her daughter laying on the bed lifeless so still without that smile that lit up a room, her eyes closed without the shine she fell in love the day she was born, pale like a blank piece of paper without that glow she always had. Kate was devastated, now she knew how castle felt, powerless with nothing he could do. She went up to her daughter gave Her a kiss on the forehead and grabbed her hand, it felt cold to the touch. Abby was next to sam waiting for her mom to open her eyes at any moment, she looked closely to detect any movement, the only thing she saw was the rise and fall of her steady breathing and that annoying bepping of the machines atteched to her, she knew sam was strong and that she was just gaining back the energy she had lost.

"Grama can I sleep in mommy's bed."kate saw the unshed tears in Abby's eyes when she herd a familiar voice.

" sure you can but be careful not to move her too much ok kidd"she turned around to see Josh looking at the little girl that was now climbing in to the hospital bed.

"She is going to be fine kate right now she is very sedated so she might here you talking to her,it would be good for her,mid me asking who her father is."

"Whoms Abby's or Sam's." kate knew who he was talking about but she wanted to her him ask.

"Sam's. kate you said she was your daughter? why didn't you tell me" kate started to get up from her chair, she didn't want to talk to josh not now or never.

"Castle is her father,I should get going I'll call Ivan in can he stay here all night?"Josh was suprised to hear that kate and writer boy had a long wonder he looked at her like that.

"Sure kate well I got other patients I have to attend." Josh left, and so did kate, she saw Ivan sitting on a chair outside Sam's room.

"Hey Ivan you can stay here with her all night Abby is asleep already so you can stay, take care of her while I am gone alright."

"I will Mrs. Beckett."

"Please call me Kate."kate left giving ivan a strong and heart warming hug, and Ivan went in to Sam's room and see their daughter curled up with sam on the bed he saw tear line on his daughters grabbed Sam's hand in both of his,her hand was cold.

"I am sorry sam this would have never happened if I would have realised that you we're the love of my life if I would have listened to you, I am sorry."He fell asleep but woke all night with cold sweat running down his forehead, every time he saw sam laying on the break room floor next to pudle of blood.

Kate woke up in the afternoon ready to go see sam. she prepared breakfast for Eli, Which turned out to be some burgers from Remi's,along with some for Ashley,Alexis, rick and herself. Then they dropped off Ashley at his house along with Alexis and then headed to the hospital. When they got to sam room they noticed that ivan was gone but Abby was still laying down in her mothers saw kate, rick and Eli walk in.

"Hey Katie, Ricky, Eli, mommy still asleep."

"Its ok sweetie she will wake up soon, have you eaten something?"

"Yes but me still hungry daddy went to get some more food from downstairs."Abby was hugging her grandparents along with went by her mother side and grabbed her went to grab the other free hand and sit on the chair next to her bed castle and Eli stood by her side. They spent most of the afternoon talking about how great it would be if sam got better soon and that way they could all spend some time in the Hamptons for the Abby felt some movement, Sam's hand was was squeezing Abby's hand along with Kate's. They both stood and then abby got on the bed and kate started to talk to sam.

"Sweety if you can hear me open your eyes, for us sweety let us see those beautiful turquoise eyes."

"Yes mommy I want to see your eyes now."

"Come on sisi daddy and I want to see too."

"Come on sam open them."as if in command as soon as they all stopped talking sam opened her eyes.

"Hey you all are it that bad?"

"Thank god we were worried sam you got shot, but now you are safe and sound, don't do that again ok."

"I can't make any promises mom I am a cop remember who knows I might get shot again, but I will be more careful."then Ivan came in, you could say he had seen a ghost.

"Hey Ivan what happened are you ok."sams voice was still groggy and harsh.

" yea i just felt dizzy, how are you feeling?"sam could tell that there was something bothering him but now was not the time or the place.

"well i feel like someone who just got shot but i'm ok besides that, i was just wondering where you were since i woke up and didn't see you here but now you are here."

"Yea I...uhm..."said Ivan opening and closing his interjected before Ivan could answer

"Kate how about we give them some time and take these girls to home to my mother and come back after that.?"kate did not want to leave her daughter but since she had just woken up she knew that Sam was tearing a hole through her head while she looked at her.

"Yea we can come back latter Abby say good by to your mom come on Eli let's wait out side. Love you Sam we'll come back later."kate made her way over to her daughter placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead and taking Eli's hand in to her own making her way out of the room. Castle made his way over to Sam.

"I know that I have not been there for you in your whole life... But..."

"Dad it's fine it was not your fault or moms or mine but who ever is behind this whole case all right."Sam was on the verge of tears and she knew that whom ever was behind this was sooner or later was going to pay for breaking her family and extended her arms to let castle know that she needed and wanted a hug.

"I love you dad."

"Love you too Sam. See you later."with that castle gave her daughter a hug and kissed her on the cheek,he waited for Abby to finish saying good bye to her mom and then took her hand in his.

Ivan all the while stood by the door staring into space with a blank expression on his face he could figure out how he was going to tell her,how would she take it?would she leave?would she hate him? How could he know,the biggest decision of his life was now or never.


End file.
